


Just for a Little While

by President_Zebra



Series: The Many Adventures Of Benji & Maya Ramon [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24185695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/President_Zebra/pseuds/President_Zebra
Summary: Mommy needs to rest right now, Mijo. Only for a little while.
Relationships: Cisco Ramon/Caitlin Snow
Series: The Many Adventures Of Benji & Maya Ramon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817656
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Just for a Little While

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, it's my first fic ever. I can't believe this is finally happening. I didn't feel like gifting it to only a few people so I didn't tag anybody. But it's a gift for any killervibe fan out there who has waited on the longest slow burn ever created. Enjoy  
> -Prez. Zebra

It was a cold winter day towards the end of February, Cisco held his son’s hand as they waited for the train to pull into the station. He heard a small voice begin to speak.

“Papi?” Benji asked.

“Yes, Mijo?” Cisco replied, turning to face the little boy. His son looked down at his sneakers thinking of what to say next.

“Why do you look so sad? I don’t like to see you sad.” Benji responded. Cisco gave a questioning look down at the little boy.

“Because it’s Mommy’s birthday tomorrow,” Cisco said with a grimace. It had been a hard few months since the run-in with the meta-human that put his Caitlin in a coma. The team had been trying their best to give him space and time to grieve, but it had been difficult. Barry brought the twins over every few weeks to play with Benji, but they were older than him by a full 3 years. The Ramon's also had the newborn in the house without her mother. This had been especially hard on Cisco.

But the hardest part was not getting to wake up every day next to his wife. Not being able to kiss her goodnight and make her breakfast in bed when she was sick. Not getting to hold her in his arms when she had a nightmare. Not getting to tell her how much she means to him every single day of his life. But most of all was that he wasn’t able to tell her he loved her. Not with her hearing those three words anyway. 

“But Mommy would want you to be happy,” Benji spoke up. Cisco smiled at that as the train pulled in. As the doors opened and people flooded out, Cisco and Benji got on the train and found 2 seats toward the back of the car. Cisco let his son take the window seat as he looked around the train car. 

A young woman with short black had held a baby which Cisco could only assume was her son. It reminded him of Caitlin and all that she had missed over the past few months with Maya. An older man sat next to her, he had fallen asleep on her shoulder. As the train pulled into the next stop, the young woman nudged the man’s shoulder.

“Dad, it’s time to go home.” She said as she began to stand up, balancing the baby on her hip. He woke up and they left the car. 

Cisco turned back to Benji, as Benji watched the people go by and eventually fade to black. Benji looked at him with a look of wonder in his eyes. It was moments like this that made Cisco even more determined to figure out a way for Caitlin to wake up. His children needed their mother.

“Benji, you know Mommy’s gonna be ok, right?” Cisco asked. Benji looked at the map of the City on the wall and nodded.

“K” Benji replied. Cisco sighed. He didn't know how to explain what happened to a four-year-old. He told him back in November that Mommy would have to rest for a while. Now, three months later and Cisco didn't know what to think. He didn't know how to tell his little boy that his Mom might never come home. 

The door dinged and the train came to a stop. Cisco tugged lightly on Benji’s hand and guided him to the sliding doors. They opened and Cisco led his son to the escalator to get back to the street level. 

It was a two-block stroll to STAR and it was almost 5:00 pm. Sofia, his 23-year-old cousin, would call if something was wrong with the baby. So he made the decision to keep walking. He grasped Benji’s hand tight as they began to walk. As they got closer, Cisco noticed that there were no cars or vans in the parking lot, Barry and Iris must've gone home already, along with Ralph and Sue who had to get home to Morgan, their 1 year. old. 

Cisco swiped his key card and opened the door for Benji, who all but ran toward the cortex. Cisco walked at his own pace, trusting that his son knew where he was going. When he entered the cortex he expected to find nobody there. Instead, he saw Barry at one of the monitors and Benji tugging on his pant leg.

“Uncle Barry, where's Mommy?” Benji whined. Barry looked up at Cisco as he came into view.

“Where she always is, kiddo,” Barry said solemnly. Benji ran into the med bay and the cortex was silent again. “What are you guys doing here?” Barry questioned 

“Well tomorrow is her birthday and I wanted to see her before we left.” Cisco retorted. Barry frowned at that.

“Are you serious about this, are you sure you want to take the kids to your parents' house right now? You saw the spike in brain activity yesterday.” Barry pleaded. Cisco looked away and felt tears start to break the surface.

“I know, but it's only for a few days and I don't think much will change while we're gone. Also, my Abuelita still hasn't met the baby yet and she would have my head if she didn't.” Cisco replied, which had Barry shaking his head.

“Cisco you know that's not why. We all know you don't think she'll ever wake up.” Barry said, his voice beginning to grow in volume.

“Because she might not!” Cisco raised his voice at what Barry had just insinuated. “You were in a coma for 9 months, some people are in them for years. It’s only been 3 damn months but it's felt like a lifetime. I can't do it anymore. She means too much to me to not be a constant in my life!” He practically yelled through tear-filled eyes. Barry came up to him and put his hands on his shoulder.

“Everything is going to be okay.” He whispered.

“How do you know that? She might never wake up and Maya barely met her before she…” Cisco hesitated.

“I know because you're Cisco and she’s Caitlin and that will never change.” He said at a normal volume.

“Just like how your Barry and she's Iris, that love is constant,” Cisco said with a watery smile. 

“Papi! Come quick, something's wrong with Mommy!” They turned toward the med bay. Cisco bolted through the door to see what was happening. Benji was clasped around Caitlin’s. “I felt a squeeze, Papi.” He said jumping up and down.

Cisco bent down to be eye level with Benji. “Mijo, look at me. What you felt was a part of your imagination. Mommy isn't better yet, she couldn't have done that. As much as I want to believe it's just not true.”

“But I felt it right here!” Benji whined as he pointed to his hand that was in Caitlin’s Palm. “Mommy squeezed my hand. She did it! Uncle Barry, I felt it right here!” Benji almost yelled.

Barry and Cisco shared a look of concern. Cisco stood back up and walked toward the screen showing Caitlin's vitals. Her heart rate was elevated.

“Cait, sweetie, can you hear me?” Cisco asked looking down at his wife. He didn't see any movement except a slight twitch of her left hand. 

“See? I felt it again!” Benji said jumping up and down. Cisco looked up at Barry who was nodding with a smile. 

“It's a good start, maybe we can try again tomorrow?” Barry asked. Cisco shook his head.

“Can you take Benji home and ask Sofia to watch them for a few more hours? I want to stay here a little longer, just in case.” Cisco said. Barry nodded and grasped Benji’s hand in his own, led him out of the room, and shut the door behind them. 

Cisco pulled up a chair next to Caitlin's bed and grasped her hand.

“I don't know if you can hear me Cait, but the kids and I miss you so much and I want to let you know that te quiero y los niños te quieren. The team misses you too and Iris and Sue miss having girl’s night out. I miss you so much and I miss hearing your voice. I miss your embrace and your lips on mine. And I miss your jokes and especially your laugh. I miss those beautiful chestnut eyes and I miss kissing your hair. I miss our late-night rendezvous once the kids are asleep. I miss your smile. I miss Frost and I miss crime-fighting with you. I miss my wife, mi amor.” Cisco was on the brink of the second set of tears, and he felt a series of squeezes to his right hand. 

He looked down at his comatose wife and what he saw next made his heart stop. 

Her eyes began to flutter and his breath hitched. Caitlin's eyes flew open and she began to hyperventilate. The heart rate monitor picked up speed as Cisco got up to take the ventilator off of her mouth.

“Where am I?” Caitlin said in a raspy voice. She began to look around the medbay for clarity until her eyes landed on him. 

Not amnesia! Cisco thought in a panic as he tried to calm her down.

“Calm down. It's me, Cisco. And you're Caitlin, Dr. Snow! You're at Star Labs.” She looked around once more before looking back at Cisco. 

“How long was I out?” She wondered.

“3 months and change, in a coma. Tomorrow is your 38th birthday. You have a 5-month-old little girl and a 4-year-old little boy at home. But you're also my wife.” He responded. She stared at him, and he thought for sure, amnesia. 

“Oh Cisco, I'm so sorry.” She began to cry.

“Why are you sorry? You're the one who was in a coma.” He said playfully. Her eyes were becoming wetter and he couldn't stop the cascade of tears.

“But didn't I scare you?” She whimpered. He chuckled slightly before bringing his thumb to her cheek to wipe away her tears.

“Of course you did. But, mi cariña, you don't have to be sorry.” He stated softly. She smiled and leaned forward as best she could and placed a soft kiss to his lips.

“I missed you, even though I don't remember much from the last three months.” She replied sweetly. He nodded and leaned in again for a second kiss. 

“I missed you, too.” He said before placing a third to her forehead. She smiled and curled into his embrace.

“I love you, Cisco.” She whispered.

“Y te quiero también, mi vida.”

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the Spanish if it was butchered. I took it for 10 years but I'm still not that confident. Also, I don't know anything about comas and did little research so if you're a doctor or anything I hope it didn't hurt too much. Thanks for reading!  
> -Prez. Zebra


End file.
